


Together

by rowenathereb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, Platonic Cuddling, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenathereb/pseuds/rowenathereb
Summary: Harry is still dealing with Sirius’ death. Ron and Hermione are the best friends and help him as much as possible





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so obsessed when it comes to platonic affection, especially the golden trio. Hug your friends! For their health.

_ “ _ **_Avada Kedavra_ ** _!” the shriek of the shrill voice could be heard throughout the Department of Mysteries. All heads turned to see where the curse had come from and where it was headed.  _

_ The green streak flew by Harry’s eyes. He could almost feel the pure evil it radiated, as it passed by him. It had happened in the blink of an eye. The curse hit Sirius dead on. The sheer force caused Sirius to take a step back. Then another and another. Until the grey smoke from the veil had taken a hold of him. Harry was in shock as he went to reach for Sirius. A blood curdling scream built up from deep within him ripped out of his throat unwillingly. Just before he could grab his godfather’s hand, he was pulled back by strong arms around him.  _

He bolted up from his bed with a scream loud enough to wake the whole burrow. He instinctively grabbed his wand, as he felt a hand around his wrist. Luckily he looked before he casted any spells, and what he saw was his best mate, Ron, attempting to pull the magical weapon from his death grip. He was still so disoriented from the nightmare, he could barely hear Ron pleading with him to let the wand go. After a minute his grip loosened and Ron was able to place the wand back on the side table. 

Immediately Ron was at his best friend’s side, assuring him it had only been a nightmare, that he was safe. Except it wasn’t just a nightmare, it was a memory, a horrible, sickening memory. All Ron could do was hug Harry, as he all but hyperventilated, running a soothing but firm hand up and down his back. When Ron was finally confident Harry would not take off running, he excused himself from the room, partly to get Hermione and partly to calm himself down.  

He made his way to the room Ginny and Hermione were sharing, and knocked quietly at the door. A bleary-eyed, bushy haired Hermione opened the door, “Ronald Weasley, don’t you have any idea what time it is?” 

He peered into the room making sure his little sister was still there, sleeping soundly. “It’s Harry,” he whispers. Hermione looks into his eyes, he looked almost deranged in the way his eyes were plastered open, but being woken up by a screaming friend will do that. She simply nods and pads her way down the hall to Harry and Ron’s room, as Ron takes the stairs down to the kitchen to get water for Harry. 

When Hermione walks into the room, Harry takes no notice of her. He blankly stares at the wall opposite of him, though his face is full of agony. She walks slowly and quietly toward him, as if walking towards a spooked animal. She sits on the edge of his bed, and places a loving hand on his knee to get his attention. His eyes finally meet hers and her heart breaks. His eyes are rimmed red, and the tears he so desperately tried to hold back, pour down his face. He tries to explain to her, that it’s his fault Sirius is gone, he could have stopped it. If only he had been a second quicker and “Why ‘Mione? Why? How could he leave me all alone like this?” 

“Oh Harry,” she whispers sadly. She guides his head to her shoulder, what are best friends for if not a shoulder to cry on. His arms wrapped around her instinctively, as he cried into her sleep shirt. Her hand combs through his hair and she whispers assurances to him. He’s not alone, she says. “You will always have people who love you Harry.” A few tears leaked from her eyes as well.

Ron eventually came back with a glass of water, and takes in the sight of his friends. He and Hermione have a silent conversation over Harry’s shoulder, they’ve decided they need to talk to Remus about Harry’s current emotional state. However, that would have to wait for the morning. Harry lifted his head when Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. He unwound his arms from around Hermione to take the water. His tears had slowed, or more like he had none left to cry. 

Ron and Hermione both settled into the bed, one on each side of Harry. He attempted to object, but was met with a pointed look from Hermione and a shake of his head from Ron. Ron just pulled up a pillow for himself and said “C'mon mate, just get some rest.” He realized there was no point in arguing, he was emotionally drained and sleep sounded so nice. All three eventually dozed off into a warm and dreamless sleep. 

The next morning Mrs. Weasley marched up the stairs to the boys’ room. If those silly kids did not get up soon they would miss breakfast and no children of hers would be missing meals. She opened the door ready to shake the boys awake, but when he finally saw what was behind the door she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Hermione had her head laid on Harry’s chest, thin arm tucked around him protectively. Ron had his arm thrown over Harry as well, his fingertips grazing Hermione’s waist. Harry had his head tucked under Ron’s chin. All three had faces of complete contentment. They looked innocent, as if the magical world had not yet taken advantage of them. Though, Molly knew this was a lie. These kids, her kids, had gone through more in the past year than some people went through in a lifetime. She couldn’t bring herself to wake them up. She wanted to preserve their innocence for as long as possible. And if that meant letting them sleep and skipping breakfast, then breakfast be damned. She wished she could take away all of their pain. But for now she’d let them sleep, wrapped up together tightly. Together, she knew, they could get through anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
